


Prediction

by Jemzamia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's dreams foresee something a bit closer to home</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prediction

As her dreams became more and more vivid, Morgana began to seriously question the fine line between the harsh reality and the pure fantasy of them. Over the previous few months, many of her dreams had proved themselves evidently true in real life; in all their devastating and horrifying glory, making her wish that she was awake screaming loudly out into the night, terrified yet in the secure comfort of her bed.

Yet lately her dreams were a lot less disturbing. Instead they were strange yet everyday, as if she was spying on a world that she was never meant to know about, within her own castle's walls. They had a clear focus, the Prince and his manservant, otherwise known as her adoptive brother, Arthur, and her loyal friend, Merlin. Through watching, Morgana felt that she was betraying their trust, as if she was sticking her nose in where it was not wanted, but she couldn't help herself, she was intrigued, if such is possible in a dream.

Intrigued by their banter, slightly abusive to both parties, but given and taken in good mirth and jest. By the looks and glances that lingered on for longer than they needed too; fondness adding an extra sparkle to their eyes. By the unusual, small touches, brief but blatant, when they exchanged objects, or simply passed each other down the hall. By the further contact that occurred when they were alone, locked and hidden away in Arthur's chambers during the dead of night; a hand softly brushing a cheek, the warm press of two torsos together, the loving seal of lips locking together, unwilling to let go, not even for air.

Morgana now finds herself waking not with a start, but with a heightened sense of awareness mixed with uncertainty, urging her to watch the two boys throughout the day. Taking mental notes about the odd comment here, the odd look there, and of any awkward silences when she appears to bid them good morning. 

Could her dreams really predict forbidden love?


End file.
